


Lost Time

by Lanemesis_Rosemary



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, But not the names, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loneliness, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, The other characters were mentioned, Time Skips, probably?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanemesis_Rosemary/pseuds/Lanemesis_Rosemary
Summary: As time passed, nothing remained unchanged. But... Is it?





	Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I possibly won't be able to write for the time being, as I'm really busy and have other things to do.
> 
> I originally wrote it into a full 2000 words chapter. But, well, the only important part was the first part, so I decided to post only the first part. The second only a filler.

He stared at the bustling lively city, without blinking his dark red eyes. His dark eyes hid the emotions he felt flawlessly, only reflecting the colourful lights that shone like the sea of stars before him. 

Tonight was just like another night in his life, dull and ordinary. He had actually planned to go home and sleep until tomorrow. But, out of nowhere, he felt the impulse to visit this city. 

And here he was. Standing on the roof of a 8-story building, feeling nostalgic and melancholic, dwelling in his memory. Just for a while, he told himself when he looked at the city. 

He lowered his sight, feeling a bit sad and helpless when he reminisced about the old times in this city. He gently tapped his cheeks, taking a deep breath and shook the old memories away from his mind. He looked back, trying to compare the present and past.

This city was still as lively as years ago, when he was still a naive teenager. It just looked more modern and developed than before, since years had passed. 

That year, everything was good for him. His life was peaceful and he had friends who cared for him, a beautiful sister he cared for; a little family, he had been dreamed for.

But, it's already in the past. Now... He only has his own self to rely on.

When was the last time he visited this city, again? He didn't remember it anymore. His memory about everything happened in this city was a bit blurry; time had made him forget many things in his past. He could only sigh helplessly.

As time passed by, everything changed, bit by bit; slowly but definitely. What he remembered has changed into something new, no longer the same as the one remained in his memory. The old had been replaced by the new. What remained unchanged was the liveliness of the city; even when the sun had set, it's still alive.

It's had been a long time since he came out from his seclusion. He wondered, just how many years had he spent in seclusion? _Perhaps, it's been a good decade or so,_ he guessed. 

Everyone he knew maybe had already passed to a new life by now. Meanwhile, he... Well, _just_ him. He felt a bit dejected now. 

He looked at the golden pocket watch on his palm, feeling the weight of the thing also the coldness of it on his skin. He was really afraid to open it, afraid to see what numbers the needles pointed at. He felt the hollowness of his heart, as every second passed; he felt it aching, like how he felt at that year. It's uncomfortable, but not at the point bothering him.

He ignored it, focusing his gaze on the sky. It's a bit cloudy, tonight. But somehow, he felt it was calming and comforting. The darkness and the coldness.

Nothing had changed about him. It's as he had expected.

He sighed, feeling the vibration in his jacket pocket. He has a feeling it's not something good. At this time, people who might be calling him were few. So he guessed it's one of his siblings, either complaining or just harassing him. Either way, he knew it's nothing good. But… This was his family, and he cherished them even if sometimes they annoyed him. He couldn't bear to lose, yet, another family. 

When he looked at the bright screen, he saw names and addresses listed in neat order from A to Z, in the gray text bubble. He looked at the name of the sender, feeling a bit puzzled by this message, he didn't know any of these people and he was very sure they're not one of his or his siblings' friends; he knew everyone in their circle of friends, and his friends were few that could be counted with fingers. 

The moment he saw who it was, he could only bury his confusion and pursed his lips, feeling conflicted. Only by looking at the sender, he already knew the meaning of this message.

He looked again at the screen, noticing the new message he just received.

** _Why don't you give it a try?_ **

_For what? Reminiscing the past?_ He scoffed, typed a reply and sent it to that person.

** _It's not your business. There's no use dwelling in the past._ **

** _... But I know that you never forget about your past. It's time for you to let everything go. Time has passed, but however long it has been, your wound will remain open._ **

He fell silent. He wanted to, but somehow, he couldn't even let the most painful memory be buried in the deepest part of his mind. For him, every memory was precious. He lost decades in his life before. He couldn't bear to lose his whole life; the him from the past.

The memories he had were like the faded scars on his body from his teenager's days. They will fade one day, but when it still remains he wanted to cherish it until the day came. Everything has a time limit, including memories. When the time came, he had to let it go. But, he will remember he had it in the past. 

The memories were a reminder from the past for him; what, who, when, how, why. It's the answer to those questions.

But, even so, he didn't bother to remember the whole answers, he only needed the reminders that he had a past. He cherished it, cherished the happy moment, the sad one, the hurt one—everything was precious. When everything was gone, he could only remember it inside his mind and continued to live his life. He could only wait and dreaded when the day would come. 

He shook his head, sighing. _Drowned in memories, again._ Looking at the names and address, he felt hesitant for the first time after his teenage days.

Maybe, this would be the last chance to see them again.

He looked up to the sky, the dark cloud moved to show the silver moon. Bathing in the moonlight, he decided to meet them again and maybe said goodbyes. He didn't say goodbye when he left them a long time ago. 

He decided it would be the last, a proper goodbye he couldn't give them before. 

It's time to let everything go. It's time to forget that person and move on. It's time to write a new page in his life. To really start over. 

_ Am I pathetic? Dwelling in the past, and can't forget that person. _

He laughed bitterly, feeling the darkness stirred up again in his heart. Perhaps... It's his fate to live like this. 

He shook his head slowly. He muttered to himself, "Fate always works in mysterious ways." He raised the corner of his lips slightly. _Time to go._ He hummed, an old song that he always remembered from his childhood and walked forward. The shadows danced gracefully behind him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And people, I feel more comfortable on making one shot than full story for now, because I have three ongoing translations, and I'm still figuring how to translating from Japanese to English. I'm dying to understand what happened in one of my favorite doujin, but I just can't when my Japanese is as bad as my writing.
> 
> See you!


End file.
